


"I’ve Been Right Here"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel twist on the "Four Years" scene in Castle's season four finale entitled, "Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I’ve Been Right Here"

**Author's Note:**

> Scene can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neL1QnI-S44).

Dean rapped on the door to Castiel’s room. The door opened a crack and Castiel invited him in with a simple, “Hello Dean.” He didn’t even turn around. Instead he was staring at the newspaper clippings and pictures tacked onto the wall almost like a murder board.

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmured.

He moved toward the angel, and waited for Castiel to turn around. When he did, he had a hopeful look on his face.

“I just talked to Inias, and he informed me that Naomi may be working from an abandoned warehouse in Kansas.”

“Cas, that could be anywhere,” Dean sighed. 

“I’m aware. But it’s something. And I remember some details about the interior, so I could attempt to narrow it down.” Cas looked almost happy now. 

Dean’s face hardened and he placed a hand in the crook of Castiel’s elbow.

“Cas-“

“I mean, yes it’s going to be difficult, but we can at least try, right?”

“Castiel!”

Castiel’s head shot up and he locked eyes with Dean. He inched his elbow out of Dean’s reach and folded his arms against his chest.

“Is something troubling you, Dean?” Castiel tilted his head and Dean’s shoulders dropped. 

Slowly, Dean made his way between Cas and the evidence he had pinned up all over the walls of his bedroom. 

“You, um …” Dean’s voiced came out sounding rough and strangled, so he cleared his throat. "You have to stop. Hunting Naomi down. You- you need to stop.”

Dean’s eyes darted around the room and Castiel noticed that he was avoiding eye contact. Castiel smiled at Dean’s apparent concern and then unfolded his arms to place a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Dean,” he whispered. “We already talked about this. I’m fine. I’m in control.”

Dean shook his head slowly. 

“No, you’re not. She is. And if you don’t stop, she’s gonna kill you, Cas.” 

This time, they made eye contact, and Castiel pulled his eyes from Dean’s in order to study his face.

“What are you talking about?” he mumbled.

Dean took a deep breath. 

“Before Samandriel got nabbed by Crowley, he sent some information to another angel. One he trusted,” Dean watched as Castiel’s face changed from pleased to confused. “It contained information damaging to Naomi. He was was trying to protect you.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed as they continued searching the hunter’s face.

“But the information didn’t arrive until a while after Naomi ordered you to kill him. So this angel contacted her and struck a deal. If she let you come back, that information wouldn’t be passed on to Crowley. Seeing as he already knew about the angel tablet, Naomi panicked. But she made one condition. You had to leave her alone. You couldn’t go seek revenge or whatever. And that’s the reason you’re alive, and back here with us.” With me, he almost said. “Because you didn’t go after her.”

Castiel shook his head and backed up, away from Dean.

“How do you know this?”

Dean swallowed and once again reached out to make contact. His hand found the crook of the angel’s elbow and he pressed their foreheads together.

“In order for the deal to work,” he mumbled. “Someone had to make sure you weren’t pursuing it.”

Castiel pulled himself away from Dean forcefully then, as if Dean had tried to hit him instead of being close to him.

“You’re a part of this?” he choked out. 

“I just wanted to keep you safe, Cas. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Castiel turned his back to Dean, and walked as far away from his as the room would permit. He spun around moments later, anger splashed all over his face.

“And you thought lying to me about one of the most devastating events in my existence would do that?”

“That lie was the only thing protecting you,” Dean insisted.

“Dean, I didn’t need protection, I needed answers. And you’ve been sitting on them for months.” Cas paused, newfound determination hardening in his eyes. “Now, who is this angel? How do I find them?”

“She’s a voice on the phone,” Dean sighed. “She’s a shadow in a dark parking lot.”

Castiel stopped and stared at Dean with incredulity.

“You met with her?” 

Dean sighed and ran a hand across his face.

“How do you know _she’s_ not being manipulated by Naomi?” Castiel cried. “How do you know that she’s not involved and why on earth would you do this?”

Anger and betrayal crackled across the room, and Dean blurted out the only reason he could think of.

“Because I love you.”

Silence.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you? You’ve known since Purgatory. I let it slip one night while I was praying.” 

“Are you serious?” Cas snapped.” You’re actually bringing this up right now? After informing me that you betrayed me?”

Dean took another deep breath.

“Cas, listen to me –“

“Listen to you?” Castiel interrupted. “Why should I listen to you? How am I even supposed to trust anything that you say?”

“How are you – “ Dean stopped and stared at his friend, clearly frustrated. “Because of everything we’ve been through together! Five years, Cas! I’ve been right here! Five years, just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I’m right here. And that I’m more than just your charge.”

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean. Dean’s voice softened and all the anger ebbed away.

“I’ve gotten to this point where I just joke around with you so that I can see a smile on your face, because I think you are the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I have ever met.” Dean paused. “And shit, you don’t smile enough. And I love you Cas, and if that means anything to you, if you care about me at all, please don’t do this.”

“If I care about you, Dean? You cut a deal for my life like I was some kind of a child. My life. Mine. You don’t get to decide.”

“Yeah and guess what?” Dean snarled. “You keep going with this? Naomi’s gonna decide. She and her followers, they’re going to come for you, Cas.”

“Let them come!” Cas growled. “She’s sent angels before and they’re dead. I killed them. But I am still here, Dean! And I am ready.”

Cas stormed past him to return to his evidence on the wall. 

“Oh yeah, ready for what?” Dean shouted. “To die for your cause? This isn’t about the angel tablet, or redemption, or even your family anymore, Cas. They’ve turned it into a war.”

“If they want a war then I will bring them a war. Straight to Heaven. I’ve done it before.”

Dean eyes traveled up Cas’ body and then locked in on his face. Once he saw the reckless glint in his eyes, Dean realized he couldn’t fight any more. Cas had made up his mind.

“Well then I guess there’s just nothing I can say, is there?” he murmured. “Okay, um,” Dean passed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Cas. It’s your life. You can throw it away if you want, but I’m not going to stick around and watch you do that again, so I guess this over. I’m done.”

Castiel stared as Dean turned around, and let himself out of the room. Suddenly, he was reminded of a similar moment, years before in the green room, and was only able to choke out a tiny, quiet, “Dean.”

But the hunter was long gone.


End file.
